herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oak Tree
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Trees & Bushes |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Collecting Wood, Homestead |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |sellPrice= 5 |locationImage= }} The is a type of collecting tree. Locations ;Africa *Augrabies Falls, South Africa - 4 *Sabi, South Africa - 10 *Kristal, Swaziland - 15 ;Asia *Heng Shan, China - 5 *Hua Shan, China - 9 *Huangshan, China - 1 *Maijishan Grottoes, China - 10 *Nong'an, China - 5 *Pingchang, China - 5 *Song Shan, China - 10 ;Australia and Oceania *Paparoa Range, New Zealand - 13 ;Europe *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 7 *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic - 9 *Sumava, Czech Republic - 8 *Halti, Finland - 7 *Autun, France - 1 *Calais Shore, France - 13 *Chavignol, France - 9 *Forest Of Versailles, France - 6 *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 6 *Laval-Dieu, France - 21 *Les Combes, France - 21 *Parc de Millevaches, France - 7 *Tarascon, France - 4 *Bavarian Forests, Germany - 10 *Black Forest, Germany - 16 *Brocken, Germany - 32 *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany - 9 *Lennebergwald, Germany - 16 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 1 *Teutoburg Forest, Germany - 12 *Aggtelek, Hungary - 7 *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary - 7 *Zengo, Hungary - 7 *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 2 *Temple Hill, Ireland - 6 *Florence, Italy - 3 *La Spezia, Italy - 9 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 21 *Bodo, Norway - 9 *Bymarka, Norway - 6 *Jostedalsbreen, Norway - 7 *Lomsdal-Visten, Norway - 7 *Tinnelva, Norway - 30 *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland - 12 *Dabie Lake, Poland - 9 *Pisz Forest, Poland - 16 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 7 *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal - 11 *Dacian Fortresses, Romania - 7 *Volcanoes of Kamchatka, Russia - 9 *Zeya River, Russia - 5 *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia - 12 *Almaden, Spain - 5 *Cuenca, Spain - 8 *Mont Perdu, Spain - 8 *Sella Valley, Spain - 2 *Tower of Hercules, Spain - 1 *Cauldron Crest, Sweden - 7 *Gotland, Sweden - 3 *Afan Forest, UK - 14 *The Cotswolds, UK - 13 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 5 *Guernsey, UK - 8 ;Europe, cont'd *Hadrian's Wall, UK - 1 *Isle Of Man, UK - 9 *Isle Of Wight, UK - 13 *Nottingham, UK - 33 *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 5 *Sherwood Forest, UK - 38 *Watch Croft, UK - 10 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 5 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 1 ;North America *Alice Lake, Canada - 16 *Cold Lake, Canada - 11 *Deninu Kue, Canada - 6 *Great Bear Lake, Canada - 4 *La Gaspesie, Canada - 3 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 9 *Okanagan Lake, Canada - 5 *Opasquia, Canada - 8 *Pelly Crossing, Canada - 8 *Reindeer Lake, Canada - 8 *Schefferville, Canada - 1 *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada - 4 *Ukkusiksalik, Canada - 4 *Western Fundy Shore, Canada - 3 *Nuuk, Greenland - 9 *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico - 8 *Black Hills Forest, United States - 2 *Chiricahua, United States - 8 *Clear Creek, United States - 11 *Cunningham Island, United States - 12 *Great Salt Lake, United States - 8 *Great Smoky Mountains, United States - 14 *Gurdon, United States - 10 *Kodiak Island, United States (Alaska) - 4 *Lake o' the dalles, United States - 12 *Nunivak Island, United States - 3 *Omak Lake, United States - 1 *Pelican Bay, United States - 2 *Serpent Mound, United States - 8 *Spirit Lake, United States - 11 *Wardenclyffe Tower, United States - 8 ;South America *Iguazu Falls, Argentina - 25 *Laguna de Monte, Argentina - 25 *Gran Chaco, Bolivia - 43 *Torres del Paine, Chile - 17 Loot Drops Wood and Oak Tree when harvested. Uses Crafting Recipes: *Camouflaged Box Trap Quests This item is not needed in any quests. Achievements *Lumberjack (1 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Trees & Bushes Category:Almanac